The present invention relates in general to cable shield bonding devices for electrically interconnecting the shields of two sheathed and shielded cables each having an outer protective sheath and an underlying shield which enclose a bundle of connectors.
Generally relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,915,540 and 3,963,299, respectively issued Oct. 28, 1975 and June 15, 1976, both to John T. Thompson and George W. Gillemot.